Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been granting of access to autonomous vehicles, and configuring autonomous vehicles to provide assistance to one or more users during an emergency situation. However, difficulties encountered during the process of granting access to autonomous vehicles (e.g., authentication mechanism) and/or configuration of one or more autonomous vehicles (e.g., vehicle suitability) have not been properly addressed. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that grants access to suitable autonomous vehicles for providing assistance to users in an emergency situation or take users to the location where an emergency situation has occurred.